


Dummköpfe brauchen manchmal etwas länger

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Past Jennifer/Rodney, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum läuft Rodney halbnackt durch Atlantis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dummköpfe brauchen manchmal etwas länger

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Christl.   
> 2\. Keller/McKay nur im Rückblick!

Rodney hatte schon einige Bettpartner gehabt, die ihm zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten den Laufpass gegeben hatten. Er erinnerte sich da mit Grauen an Betsy, die ihm mitten auf ihrer Geburtstagsparty, nach nur einem Kuss, vor all seinen Schulkameraden erklärt hatte, dass sie mit so einem schlechten Küsser nicht zusammen sein wollte. Oder Gerry Mandler, der ihn einen Tag vor einer superwichtigen Physikklausur hatte sitzen lassen, so dass Rodney derart verwirrt gewesen war, dass er ein Vorzeichen falsch gesetzt hatte und zum ersten und einzigen Mal in seiner Universitätskarriere nicht die volle Punktzahl erreicht hatte. 

Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Jennifer ihm gerade angetan hatte. Kurz, wirklich ganz kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, hatte sie ihn angeschrien, dass das nun wirklich reichen würde. Sie habe genug. Absolut genug. Er solle endlich dahin gehen, wo sein Herz und offensichtlich auch sein Gehirn seien. Mit ihr wäre es aus. Endgültig. Und dann hatte sie ihn aus dem Bett geschubst und Richtung Tür getrieben und er hatte nur noch so eben in seine Unterhose steigen können, sonst stünde er jetzt ganz nackt auf dem Flur von Atlantis. 

Der Fußboden war verdammt kalt unter seinen unbestrumpften und unbeschuhten Füßen und Rodney trippelte von links nach rechts, während er seine Optionen überdachte. Am Liebsten wäre er ja in Jennifers Zimmer zurückgestürzt, hätte sich ordentlich angezogen und wäre dann in sein Quartier gegangen, um seine Wunden zu lecken. Aber das stand wohl außer Frage, denn er erinnerte sich, dass sie ganz deutlich „Ich will dich nie, nie wieder sehen“ gesagt, nein gebrüllt hatte. Da käme es nicht so gut, wenn er dreißig Sekunden später wieder anklopfte. 

Er brauchte erst einmal Schuhe, entschied Rodney. Aber gerade als er sie aus dem unordentlichen Kleiderbündel, das Jennifer ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, rausfummeln wollte, hörte er Gesprächsfetzen an sein Ohr dringen. Ja, klasse! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass man ihn halbnackt vor Kellers Tür antraf! Er hatte nicht vor, auf diese Weise zum Klatsch beizutragen. Den kalten Fußboden fürs erste ignorierend, rannte Rodney um die nächste Ecke, durch den Flur, noch um eine Ecke herum und – verflixt und zugenäht, jetzt kamen Stimmen von links! 

Sein nicht auf üblichem Niveau funktionierendes Gehirn teilte ihm erst nach einer Schrecksekunde mit, dass den halben Flur herunter Johns Quartier läge. Johns Spott wäre schon schlimm genug, aber immerhin war er sich sicher, dass John es nicht über ganz Atlantis verbreiten würde, was er bei … Kavanagh, oh shit, ja, das war Kavanaghs Stimme, leider annehmen musste. Rodney sprintete los. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, den Türsummer zu betätigen, sondern stürzte sofort in Johns Quartier. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. 

John saß in Boxershorts und T-Shirt gekleidet auf dem Bett und las etwas. Seine Augenbrauen gingen nach oben, als er Rodney erblickte. McKay hatte ihn doch erst vor nicht ganz einer Stunde verlassen, nachdem sie noch einen kleinen Sudoku-auf-Zeit-Wettbewerb gemacht hatten. Warum war er wieder zurück? Und dann noch halbnackt? Da er aber unverletzt schien, sagte John mit nur minimaler Verwunderung in der Stimme: „Hi, Rodney.“ 

„Hi, John.“ Rodney trat vor das Bett und ließ sein Kleiderbündel zu Johns Füßen auf die Matratze fallen.   
„Ist heute Waschtag?“, wollte John wissen.   
„Was?“   
Johns Finger zeigten auf Rodneys Kleidung.   
„Nein. Nein. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Kavanagh mich so sieht.“   
„Okay. Verständlich.“ Kavanagh war für viele Leute ein rotes Tuch. „Aber warum bist du dann“, John deute auf seinen Körper, „halbnackt in Atlantis unterwegs? Übrigens, du hast die Unterhose auf links an.“   
„Oh, das muss in der Eile passiert sein. Jennifer hat mir keine Zeit gelassen, ich kann nur froh sein, dass ich nicht ganz nackt unterwegs bin.“ 

John war zwischen Lachen und Zähneknirschen hin und her gerissen. Keller war also dafür verantwortlich! Das gab seiner Abneigung ihr gegenüber natürlich neue Nahrung. Andererseits sah Rodney so nett verwirrt aus, und seine Geschichte klang so abenteuerlich, dass John aufpassen musste, dass er nicht grinste.   
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte John und klopfte mit einer Hand neben sich auf das Bett. 

Rodney zog sein T-Shirt aus dem Kleiderhaufen und streifte es über. Jetzt fühlte er sich schon etwas besser. Er ging an Johns Kühlschrank und kam mit zwei Bierdosen zurück, wovon er eine John gab und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Das fühlte sich sehr vertraut an, wie bei ihren Doctor Who Marathons. Und weil es sich so vertraut anfühlte, platzte er sofort mit der Wahrheit heraus. „Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht.“ 

Er nahm einen Schluck Bier und fuhr sogleich meckernd fort: „Im absolut unmöglichsten Moment. Ich war gerade so viel“, er presste Zeigefinger und Daumen fest zusammen, „vom Kommen entfernt, da fängt sie an zu schreien, schubst mich aus dem Bett und schmeißt mich aus ihrem Zimmer.“ Rodney spülte seine Indignation mit noch einen Schluck Bier runter. 

„Das ist … eher ungewöhnlich“, erwiderte John.   
Rodney war sehr froh, dass John sich nicht über ihn lustig machte sondern zuhörte. Er war so aufgewühlt, dass er jetzt einfach jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Jemanden, der sich anhörte, wie schlecht er behandelt worden war, ohne kluge Ratschläge wie ‚habe ich dir doch gesagt’ zu erteilen. Wie Radek. Der schon vor Wochen gewagt hatte anzudeuten, dass das mit Jennifer wohl nicht mehr so richtig liefe. Womit er natürlich Recht gehabt hatte, aber Rodney hatte ihn nicht um seine Meinung gebeten.

„Das ist nicht nur ‚eher ungewöhnlich’, das ist schlichtweg gemein“, schimpfte Rodney. „Auch wenn ich meine Erektion dann glücklicherweise verloren habe, als sie mich auf den Flur befördert hat.“ Rodney betastete mit der Hand, die nicht die Bierdose hielt, seinen Schwanz. Gott sei Dank war noch alles dran, und wenn er ein bisschen auf und ab rieb, schien auch noch alles zu funktionieren. Kein bleibender Schaden. 

John verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und hustete, als er Rodney so unbekümmert seine Familienjuwelen befummeln sah. Verdammt, vielleicht sollte er ihn jetzt besser heimschicken, ehe Rodney in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand Dinge erzählte, die er am nächsten Tag bereute. Andererseits, sein Freund war zu ihm gekommen um zu reden, wenn er ihn jetzt wegschickte, könnte er das falsch auffassen und das könnte ihrer Freundschaft einen Kratzer verpassen. 

John beschloss einfach, nicht mehr auf Rodneys Schoß zu starren, dann könnte er auch keine unpassenden Gedanken bekommen, wo seine Hand jetzt gerne wäre.   
Außerdem galt es ja noch, die Vorgeschichte zu klären. „Du hast dich also mit Keller getroffen, alles läuft bestens, bis zu dem Moment, als sie dich völlig unbegründet aus dem Bett schmeißt?“, fasste er das bisher Gelernte zusammen.   
„Ja.“ Rodney nickte. 

John runzelte die Brauen. „Rodney, da muss noch irgendetwas anderes vorgefallen sein. Hast du mit ihr gestritten?“   
„Ich? Wieso ich? Warum vermutest du, dass ich Streit angefangen habe?“   
„Keine Ahnung. Wie komme ich nur darauf?“, fragte John, aber der Sarkasmus war auf Rodney in diesem Moment verschwendet. Mhmm. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er würde wohl etwas tiefer in Rodneys Liebesleben herum graben müssen, wenn er Antworten wollte.   
„Die Vorgeschichte lassen wir weg, aber fang mal fünf Minuten vor dem Streit an. Was war da los?“ 

„Genau fünf Minuten vorher?“ Rodney versuchte angestrengt, seine innere Uhr auf fünf Minuten vor dem Rauswurf einzustellen.   
„Ungefähr fünf Minuten tun’s auch.“   
Rodney kniff ein Auge zusammen, dann meinte er: „Jennifer bewegte den blauen Vibrator mit nicht ganz dem richtigen Tempo und Winkel in mir.“   
John bekam einen weiteren Hustenanfall.   
Der arme Kerl hatte heute aber auch wirklich Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Bier, dachte Rodney mitfühlend und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den nackten Oberschenkel. 

„Sie hat … du hast …?“, stammelte John krächzend. Oh, man, nur Rodney konnte solche Sachen vollkommen unbekümmert herausposaunen. Jeder andere hätte wahrscheinlich etwas erfunden – aber Rodney versuchte offensichtlich, mit wissenschaftlicher Leidenschaftslosigkeit da heran zu gehen. Während John gar nicht daran zu denken wagte, wie heiß Rodney in dem Moment ausgesehen haben musste. 

„Yep. Da schon seit einiger Zeit der Reiz des Neuen weg war, hatten wir beschlossen, mal andere Sachen auszuprobieren. Du weißt schon, Spielzeuge und so.“   
John nickte stumm und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Spielzeuge und so. Und nein, er würde das Bild, wie Rodney ans Bett gefesselt war, oder eine Augenbinde trug, ganz schnell ganz weit wegschieben! 

„Heute Abend hat Jennifer den blauen Vibrator ausgepackt. Erst dachte ich ja, dass ich ihn bei ihr benutzen soll, aber das wollte sie nicht.“   
„Du … du .. magst das … dein Hintern …?“   
„Ja klar. Denn ich habe einen großartigen Hintern! Ich habe schon etliche Komplimente von meinen Bettpartnern dafür bekommen.“ Deshalb ging Rodney mal davon aus, dass das einer seiner Pluspunkte war. „Findest du nicht auch?“ Rodney rollte sich auf eine Hüfte, präsentierte John seine Kehrseite und klopfte einmal mit der Hand drauf. Dann drehte er sich wieder zurück. 

„Toller Hintern“, sagte John, der den Eindruck hatte, dass ein Kommentar von ihm erwartet wurde.   
„Ja, nicht wahr?“ Rodney strahlte ihn an.   
„Absolut.“ John seufzte. Das stimmte sogar. Rodneys Hintern hatte schon manches Mal als Einschlafphantasie herhalten müssen. Aber das erklärte immer noch nicht, warum Keller ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Es schien doch in beiderseitigem Einverständnis gewesen zu und so wie Rodney klang, hatte er es auch genossen. 

John zwang sich, sich nicht schon wieder zu räuspern, sondern fragte so sachlich wie es ihm eben möglich war: „Sie verwöhnt dich also mit dem blauen Vibrator, du bist kurz vor dem Höhepunkt und dann – plötzlich Schluss? Was ist da noch passiert?“   
„Nichts.“   
„Nichts?“   
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich auch so ein Teil habe, nur in naturfarben, als sie mich gefragt hat, ob ich wüsste, was man damit macht. Ich meine, was für eine Frage, man muss nicht Physik studiert haben, um zu wissen, was das ist. Es war gar nicht so einfach, ihn mit nach Atlantis zu schmuggeln.“ 

„Sicher nicht“, presste John sich mit Mühe ab. Verflucht, er war so hart, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Er stellte sich Rodney vor, nackt, mit dem naturfarbenen und wahrscheinlich auch noch anatomisch korrekten Teil im Hintern, sich selbst Erleichterung verschaffend, seufzend, wimmernd … John biss die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht selbst zu wimmern. Sein Schwanz fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich die Shorts sprengen. Wenn Rodney mit der Hand, die wieder auf seinem Oberschenkel lag, auch nur zehn Zentimeter höher wandern würde, wüsste er, wie heiß ihn diese ganze Geschichte machte. 

Da er sowieso schon weiter drin steckte als es seiner Gemütsverfassung gut tat, fragte John nach einmal tief durchatmen so nonchalant wie möglich: „Deiner ist also naturfarben?“   
„Yep. Und er heißt John.“   
„WAS??“   
Rodney tätschelte sein Bein – wenn es als Beruhigung gedacht war, verfehlte es ganz spektakulär seine Absicht – und lachte über das ganze Gesicht. „Den habe ich schon gekauft, bevor ich dich kannte. Und das Teil heißt wirklich ‚John’, so wie es ja auch einen ‚Willy’ und einen ‚Ricky’ oder sonst was gibt.“   
„Oh Gott, wollte ich das wirklich wissen?“ John lachte nervös auf.   
„Du hast gefragt.“ 

Ja, das hatte er. Und wenn er sich jetzt vorstellte, dass Rodney mit einem ‚John’ herumspielte … und sich damit selbst … wohlmöglich … Rodneys Hintern und … etwas das ‚John’ hieß… John ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schnappte nach Luft. Eine Hitzewelle raste durch seinen Körper. Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung gelang es ihm, sich nicht anzufassen, die Hand nicht in seine Boxershorts zu schieben. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Rodney schaute den neben ihm sitzenden Mann, der plötzlich so angespannt aussah, besorgt an. Der Colonel brütete doch wohl keine Erkältung aus? Er sah so heiß aus. Rodney legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn, die ihm doch etwas wärmer als normal schien. John stöhnte leise auf.   
„Wirst du krank?“ 

„Scheiße, Rodney, nein.“ John umklammerte Rodneys Handgelenk und zog die Hand kraftvoll von seiner Stirn. Dann schien ihn sein Elan zu verlassen, denn er schaffte es nur, Rodneys Hand bis zu seiner Brust zu schieben, dort ließ er sie liegen, seine Finger über Rodneys Fingern. Jetzt war Rodney doch etwas besorgt. John ha… John? John! …?   
„Oh, oh! Ich glaube ich hab’s!“, rief Rodney und schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich … oh, das ist mir ist jetzt aber peinlich.“ 

John blinzelte Rodney an. Was konnte denn noch peinlich sein, nachdem Rodney ihm treuselig von den Vibratoren erzählt hatte? „Was ist?“   
„Ich fürchte, ich habe … also das ist eigentlich ganz logisch, weil meiner ja John heißt und ich … also … ich rede schon mal mit ihm … und ich könnte mir unter Umständen vorstellen, dass ich so etwas wie ‚John’ gerufen habe, als ich ganz kurz davor stand zu kommen?“ Rodney schaute John unsicher an. 

John sortierte die Gesprächfetzen in eine Reihefolge, die Sinn ergab, dann stöhnte er: „Du bist mit Keller im Bett, hast einen Vibrator im Hintern, rufst ‚John’ und wunderst dich tatsächlich, warum sie dich hinausgeworfen hat?“   
„Sie hat wohl gedacht, dass du gemeint bist“, stellte Rodney kleinlaut fest.  
„Was du nicht sagt. Also, wenn du sie nicht zum Namenstag deines Vibrators eingeladen hast – ja!“   
Rodney zupfte an der Bettdecke und schaute reumütig zu John. „Es tut mir leid.“ 

Ein schöner Mist! John seufzte. Er hätte natürlich an Kellers Stelle dasselbe vermutet. Da hielt er jahrelang Abstand von Rodney – und dann säte der Verdachtsmomente, wo gar kein Verdacht bestand. Es sei denn … Sie waren jetzt schon so tief in der Geschichte drin, da konnten sie auch noch einen Schritt weiter gehen.   
„Wenn du dich mit dem Teil selbst befriedigst, denkst du dann an mich? Ich meine wegen der Namensgleichheit und so?“, schob John noch schnell hinterher. 

Rodney kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und starrte auf das Bett, dann hob er den Kopf und schaute John direkt in die Augen. „Bist du wirklich bereit für die ganze Wahrheit?“   
In Johns Magen flatterte etwas. Rodneys Blick war so offen und so verletzlich. So, als wüsste er nicht, ob es richtig war, was er jetzt tat. John spürte wie Rodneys Finger unter seinen leicht zitterten. Wollte Rodney ihn …? Könnte das tatsächlich heißen, was er kaum zu hoffen wagte? John schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunter. „Die ganze Wahrheit“, sagte er viel leiser, als er gedacht hatte. 

Rodney nickte und starrte auf seine Finger, die an einem Fussel auf Johns Bett herumzupften. „Zu Beginn habe ich noch etwas herumexperimentiert, aber schon seit längerer Zeit bist es immer du. Ich stelle mir vor, du überraschst mich auf einem abgeschiedenen Balkon, oder strandest mit mir auf einem abgelegenen Planeten und plötzlich entdecken wir, dass da mehr zwischen uns ist. Dass die Berührungen von bloßer Freundschaft in etwas anderes umgeschlagen. Ähm … noch mehr? Die wirklich … uh … eindeutigen Details?“

„Alles. Wenn schon, denn schon.“ John spürte eine Leichtigkeit, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Rodney wollte tatsächlich das, was er auch wollte! Wenn doch nur mal einer von ihnen beiden schon früher den Mund aufgemacht hätte. Aber er wollte nicht zurück, sondern nach vorne blicken. „Lass hören.“ 

„Du bist in meinen Phantasien immer sehr willig und lässt dich nicht lange bitten. Es bedarf nur einer kleinen Aufforderung meinerseits und schon fällst du über mich her. Manchmal spiele ich das Spielchen auch andersherum, und ich muss dich überreden, aber im Endeffekt endet meine Phantasie immer an derselben Stelle. Du hämmerst mich mit aller Macht in die Matratze.“ Rodney schob sein Kinn vor und lud John geradezu ein, mit ihm eine Diskussion anzufangen. „Wenn dir das jetzt zu viel war, beschwer dich nicht, ich habe dich vorher gefragt.“ 

„Keine Beschwerde.“ Und um alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, fügte John noch hinzu: „Das kannst du auch in der Realität von mir haben.“ Seine Stimme versagte fast, als er das laut zugab. Aber er würde es wollen. Eins zu eins. Sofort und jederzeit.   
„Wirklich? Wie habe ich das nur nicht mitbekommen können?“ Rodney streichelte über Johns Hand. „So etwas … Großes, Wichtiges?“   
„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du es weißt.“ John presste seine Schulter gegen Rodneys.   
Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas. 

Ja, wenn John nicht gewollt hatte, dass er etwas mitkam, dann machte es Sinn, dass er solch widersprüchliche Signale gesendet hatte. Hunderte von gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden, jede Menge Vertrauen zwischen ihnen – aber gleichzeitig hatte John seine innersten Gefühle fest unter Verschluss gehalten. Rodney würde das nicht länger zulassen. _‚Geh endlich dahin, wo dein Herz ist’ –_ Jennifer hatte tatsächlich vor ihm erkannt, wie es um ihn stand. 

Und John? John hatte gesagt, was er wollte – und damit konnte er arbeiten! Und er würde ihm nicht erlauben, wieder einen Rückzieher zu machen. Das war jetzt vielleicht alles etwas schnell, aber andererseits auch nicht, denn eigentlich fühlten seine früheren Dates sich in Rodneys Kopf nur wie ‚Umwege’ auf einer nicht so ganz gerade Linie zum Ziel an. So wie er halt einen Jumper flog. Aber in beiden Fällen wußte er *eigentlich*, wo er hinwollte. 

„Verstößt das eigentlich gegen gesellschaftliche Konventionen, wenn ich dich gleich jetzt will?“, erkundigte sich Rodney, dessen Finger mit dem Rand von Johns T-Shirt spielten und kleine Energiestöße durch Johns Körper schickten.   
„Nope“, beschied ihm John grinsend, denn er war sich ganz sicher, dass das hier keine Kurzschlusshandlung Rodneys war, weil er plötzlich ohne Freundin dastand. Und da sie es nicht vorhatten herumzuerzählen, konnten sie auf die Meinung anderer Leute pfeifen. Es ging nur sie beide etwas an. 

Rodney rutschte so herum, dass er ein Bein über Johns Oberschenkel schieben konnte. Dazu umfasste er Johns Wange und presste seine Lippen auf Johns. Glitt mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe und drang in den Mund vor, als John seine Lippen öffnete. Oh, shit, ja. So sollte sich das anfühlen. So, als ob er nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. 

Rodney presste sein plötzlich steinhartes Glied gegen Johns Bein und rieb sich gegen die warme, behaarte Haut. Phantastisch! Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht viel zu früh kam, jetzt, da er John endlich da hatte, wo er in seinen Tagträumen schon so oft gewesen war.   
„Ich habe heute keine Ausdauer“, stöhnte John zwischen zwei Küssen und seine Hände glitten besitzergreifend über Rodneys Körper.   
„Ich auch nicht“, stieß Rodney hervor und zerrte, schob und rollte mit John so, dass sie beide nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen. Auch seine Hände konnten nicht genug davon bekommen, Johns Körper zu erkunden, unter Johns T-Shirt zu gleiten und es schlussendlich nach oben zu schieben. 

John war ihm behilflich und streifte es ab, Rodney nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog sein T-Shirt, das er vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde angezogen hatte, auch wieder aus. Ja, das war viel besser. John direkt zu spüren, ohne Stoff dazwischen, schickte eine Welle von Kribbeln nach der anderen durch seinen Körper. Mist, er hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, als er gesagt hatte, dass es heute nicht lange dauern würde.   
Beide streiften ihre Unterhosen ab und nach noch einer Runde von Küssen, überall, wo er Johns nackte Haut spürte, meinte Rodney: „Komm schon, John, gib mir noch mehr, ehe es vorbei ist.“ 

„Was willst du?“ John hatte Mühe die Worte klar zu formulieren, so wild jagten die Gefühle in seinem Kopf durcheinander. Viel zu viel und doch noch nicht genug. Seine Finger konnten nicht genug von Rodneys Haut, von Rodneys Wärme bekommen.   
„Ist es okay, wenn ich … ich meine … es würde jeden Gedanken, an alles vorher auslöschen?“   
„Du willst …?“ fragte John. Rodney wollte tatsächlich dort weitermachen, wo er aufgehört hatte? Für John war das okay, wenn Rodney das brauchte und wollte. „Dreh dich um.“ 

Rodney rollte sich auf den Bauch und John bewunderte den viel gepriesenen Hintern und tätschelte die Pobacken. „Ein großartiger Hintern“, meinte er lachend und biss spielerisch in den festen Muskel.   
„Sag ich doch“, murmelte Rodney gegen das Kissen und wackelte einladend mit seinem Po.   
Johns Finger spielten einen Moment mit Rodneys Hintern und für eine Sekunde fand er es seltsam zu wissen, dass Rodney ihn wahrscheinlich sofort aufnehmen konnte, da Keller schon den Vibrator … er schob den Gedanken von sich, ging auf Nummer sicher und griff in die Schublade seines Nachtschränkchen. 

Rodney spürte Johns Finger mit etwas Kühlem zurückkehren und spreizte seine Beine einladend. Als die glitschigen Finger über die hochempfindlichen Nervenenden strichen, stöhnte er laut auf. John ließ ihn nicht lange warten und drang bald darauf mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Oh ja – genauso! Ein Zittern durchlief ihn. 

John nahm rasch einen zweiten dazu und Rodney rieb sich abwechselnd schamlos gegen die Matratze, um ihm dann wieder seinen Hintern entgegenzustrecken. Schon bald fühlte er drei Finger, die sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter in ihn hinein schoben. Das war so unendlich gut! Wenn Rodney sich selbst befriedigte, ließ er sich für gewöhnlich weit mehr Zeit, reizte jeden Moment bis zum Anschlag aus – aber das konnte John ja nicht wissen. Und außerdem – eigentlich war es so besser, weil es anders war, und es ihm somit ganz klar war, dass er es nicht allein machen musste. 

„Bereit?“, fragte John als alles in ihm danach drängte, sich in Rodney zu versenken. Er ließ seinen Schwanz bereits gegen die Öffnung drücken und hoffte nur, dass Rodney ‚ja’ sagte. Alles in seinem Innern forderte, einfach zuzustoßen, denn Rodney fühlte sich so unendlich gut unter ihm an.   
„Mach schon!“   
Mit einem Aufseufzen glitt John in Rodney, spürte die warme, heiße Enge und schob sich schnell ganz vor. John lehnte seine Stirn gegen Rodneys Schulter und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment auf seine Bewegungen. Er wollte nicht, dass es tatsächlich nach wenigen Sekunden schon vorbei war. Bewusst atmete John zwei, drei Mal ein und aus, ehe er sich zu bewegen begann. Es war so überwältigend, dass er sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht unaufhörlich zu stöhnen. 

Endlich. Endlich bewegte sich John. Das war so, so viel besser als das Plastikteil. Rodney stöhnte selig auf. Er änderte ein klein wenig seine Stellung, so dass John jedes Mal genau die richtige Stelle traf, die so erregende Schauder durch ihn schicken konnte, wie sonst gar nichts. Hätte Rodney nur eine einzige erogene Zone benennen dürfen – ja, er hätte sich wohl für diesen Punkt in seinem Innern entschieden.   
Nicht, dass der Druck auf seinen Schwanz nicht auch köstlich war. Und das sanfte Ziehen in seinen Brustwarzen, als er jetzt mit seiner rechten Hand tiefer glitt und den kleinen Knubbel aufreizend zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb.   
Das alles im Kontrapunkt zu den Stößen, die ihn atemloser und atemloser machten. „Ja, ja“, keuchte er. John wusste genau, was er brauchte, wusste genau, wie er ihn alles um sich herum vergessen lassen konnte. 

John umklammerte Rodneys Hüften und stieß schnell und hart vor. Hatte Rodney nicht davon phantasiert, in die Matratze ‚gehämmert’ zu werden? Nun, das war kein Problem für ihn. Rodney so vor sich zu sehen, überlud jeden von Johns Sinnen mit Begehren und er hatte keine Chance mehr, seinen Höhepunkt noch zurückzuhalten. Er gab dem Verlangen seines Körpers nach und ließ sich fallen, ritt jede von Rodneys Kontraktionen, die er spürte, und die zeigten, dass auch Rodney kam. Er keuchte und schwitzte sich durch die glorreichsten Sekunden seit Ewigkeiten. 

Kein Vergleich zu seinen Phantasien, musste Rodney ermattet denken. Johns schwerer Körper über seinem hatte eine wundervolle Dimension hinzugefügt, die er sich nicht ausgemalt hatte. Er hatte sich vereinnahmt gefühlt und jede Sekunde genossen. Auch wenn John jetzt langsam schwer wurde, wenn er so tiefenentspannt auf ihm lag.   
Rodney versuchte sich unter John wegzurollen und als John verstand, was er wollte, rutschte er neben ihn. Ihre Arme und Körper blieben aber noch verschlungen, so eng wie es eben möglich war. 

„Wie habe ich nur so blind sein können.“ Rodney glitt ganz bewusst mit seiner Hand über Johns Haut. „Warum habe ich das – und dich – ins Reich der Phantasie verbannt, statt dich mal einmal zu fragen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney   
„Da gibt es tausend Gründe“, erwiderte John und zog Rodney noch einen Zentimeter näher an sich heran. „Der wichtigste ist wahrscheinlich, dass du mich in erster Linie als Freund und Arbeitskollegen gesehen hast.“   
„Ich hätte ja mal ein wenig weitsichtiger sein können.“ 

„Wir haben es ja gerade noch hinbekommen“, beruhigte ihn John. Er wollte diesen wunderbaren Moment nicht mit Diskussionen über was hätte sein können ruinieren. Er hatte Rodney im Bett, es würde nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben, dessen war er sich ganz sicher, was sollte er also Gelegenheiten nachtrauern, die dadurch nicht wiederkamen? Besser er stellte sicher, dass Rodney morgen immer noch hier war.   
„Was hältst du davon, von einem Blowjob geweckt zu werden?“, erkundigte er sich. 

„Was ich davon halte?“ Rodney lachte gegen Johns Schulter. „Ich werde sicher nicht ‚nein danke’ sagen.“   
„Dann klingt es ja, als hätten wir einen Deal.“   
„Dummkopf.“ Rodney gähnte und schmiegte sich enger an John.   
„Selber.“ John angelte nach der Zudecke und breitete sie über sie beide. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf Rodneys Brust und spürte dessen Herzschlag unter seine Hand. Ja, das hier war nicht zu überstürzt gewesen, eigentlich hatten sie schon fünf Jahre darauf hin gearbeitet. Dummköpfe brauchten manchmal eben etwas länger.

\-----------ENDE---------

©Antares, Januar/Februar 2016 


End file.
